


Gentle Stepping Stones

by Robottko



Series: Ghastly Grim [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fauns & Satyrs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robottko/pseuds/Robottko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had been living with a Satyr for nearly a year now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Stepping Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Day #18: Satyr

 

Sherlock had been living with a Satyr for nearly a year now. Not that it bothered him; he had never been overly racist, though his family certainly was. John kept his legs and horns hidden whenever Mycroft came over, a self-preservation tactic more than anything. Sherlock didn't understand why John bothered; who cared if Mycroft approved of his flatmate? He certainly didn't. John was perfect exactly as he was.

 

John kept his family in the dark about Sherlock as well. The Satyr claimed that his family wasn't racist, but that there were other reasons why they shouldn't be told about his very human flatmate.

 

Really, everything was going so well, Sherlock couldn't have been more pleased. That's why he was so surprised when John invited him home to meet his family.

 

Most Satyr's chose to live together in apartment complexes designed for them. They were safer there, far from the judgmental eyes of humans. John was one of few Satyr's that lived in human London, and though he wore long jeans to cover his legs and hair grown out to hide horns, it was still fairly obvious that John was not human. 

 

The invitation was given the night before the occasion, delivered in the most faux-casual manner. John had been sitting on the sofa, watching some ridiculous crime drama that Sherlock found tedious. He had been sitting next to the Satyr, mumbling deductions under his breath, causing him to chuckle.

 

"My family is having a reunion tomorrow." John had said, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. "They make good food, so it might be good to fatten you up."

 

Sherlock had hummed distractedly, watching as the obvious television killer tried to play innocent. "Oh come on! He's practically told you that he's the murderer! Just look at his cuff links!"

 

"You're not listening to me, are you?" John had asked in amusement.

 

"Of course I am." He had argued. "You're inviting me to your family's house for dinner, a nice invitation that I accept."

 

John had laughed, shaking his head at Sherlock's antics, which is how Sherlock found himself at the Watson household the very next evening.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Sherlock was happy to note that the Watson family wasn’t racist, just as John had claimed. This was a very good thing, as John’s mother had placed him in between a grandmother and an uncle. John sat across from him, the significant others of his neighbours across the table from them. Perhaps he was placed there because he was John’s guest. Maybe it was because everyone else had significant others. Sherlock wasn’t positive. He couldn’t begin to deduce without knowing the basic customs of Satyrs, and to do that, he would have to speak Greek.

 

[“Θα ήθελα να καλωσορίσω τον σύντροφο του Ιωάννη, Σέρλοκ Χολμς”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/) John’s mother said by way of welcome, the rest of the family throwing Sherlock bright smiles.

 

“[Sherlock δεν είναι η αδελφή μου. Είναι φίλος και συγκατοίκου μου](http://archiveofourown.org/works/)” John said hastily, waving his hands around in an embarrassed gesture.

 

“[Δεν το σύντροφό σας ακόμα, εννοείς. Όλοι γνωρίζουμε πώς αισθάνεστε γι 'αυτόν.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/) Harry responded slyly, and John goes an interesting shade of red.

 

“[Sherlock δεν ενδιαφέρεται για μένα ...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/)” John gritted his teeth, jumping slightly when he was interrupted by Sherlock himself.

 

“I do realise that you are talking about me.” Sherlock said sharply. “Just because I can’t understand you…”

 

“They aren’t saying anything important.” John cut in, “Trust me. It’s best if you don’t know.”

 

“We’re just discussing when you two are going to get together.” Harry said, smirking as John’s already red face flushed darker. “Soon, I hope. The sexual tension is eating us alive.”

 

“Sherlock, I-”

 

“No worries, John.” Sherlock said before turning to Harry. “Soon, I would hope. John still hasn’t figured out how I feel for him. Though really, I can’t make myself any clearer.”

 

“How you…what?” John spluttered, causing a small smile to form on his face.

 

“How I feel about you.” Sherlock repeated himself. “It’s rather obvious. Why do you think so many people already assume us to be a couple?”

 

John had nothing to say to that, for which Sherlock was very glad. They could figure their relationship later, for now, it was time to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I cheated. Day #18 was supposed to be sheep, and Day #20 was supposed to be Satyrs, but I really couldn't think of a big enough difference between sheep and satyrs, so I changed satyr day to giant day. I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Also, I don't know Greek. At all. I'm sure that's pretty obvious if you speak even the tiniest hint of Greek. The sentences were formed using Google translate, so if you speak Greek...pretend that Satyr's only speak horrifically poor sentences in Greek. It's a thing now. Some people can write a fantastic Satyr fic...I am not one of those people...


End file.
